Musical Memory
by redrosesandtea
Summary: (what the fuck is that title jfc) The Beta kids get together for their band, and make many memories. Many years later, Jade Harley can still recall them. She hopes it's the one thing she never forgets. Rated T for some curses that may or may not be in there.


Jade bounced around her apartment, packing up her flute case and some snacks. Bec barked impatiently from outside her bedroom and she rolled her eyes, her green orbs floating in a pool of white behind her round glasses.

"I'm coming, Bec! I know I'm late, you silly boy! No need to remind me!" She finally got everything together and rushed out of her room, her frizzy black hair trailing behind her. Dave's apartment was only a couple blocks down so it wouldn't take very long to get there. All four of them had thought about making their own songs and forming a band, of some sort. Jade had happily agreed, bringing up her flute. Rose would bring her violin, John his keyboard, and Dave his turntables. Being as the turntables were already set up in the blonde's apartment, and were a pain to move, the friends would be meeting at the Strider household. Locking the door behind her and shouting a goodbye to Bed, she hurried as fast as she could. As Jade hurried to cram everything quickly into her car, she heard the impatient bussing of her hone. She sent a s few desperate texts to the other three that were already at Dave's apartment.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap!" She grumbled to herself as she raced down the street, making it to Dave's in record timing. John was there to meet her at the entrance.

"JOHN!"

"JADE!" It was a wonder they weren't related.

"You're so late!"

"I know… I fell asleep."

"That's a surprise." John responded, his voice full of playful sarcasm. He flicked his wrist towards the elevator. "Come on, let's go!" Dave was by no means poor. He lived on the top floor of his building, his apartment was the size of two pushed together. Jade often wondered if he got lonely, but she always remembered that the cool kid hung out with either John, rose, or herself nearly every day. If they weren't there to bug him, his brother was always there to fill their spots. Dave has the apartment to himself today, so he invited everyone over. As the two very similar looking friends stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, they attempted small talk.

"How long have you guys been waiting?"

"Oh, not long, I just wanted to freak you out."

"John!"

"I couldn't resist."

"Did you bring your keyboard?"

"Duh! Is that your flute?" The blue eyed male asked, pointing in the direction of the case in her hands. She nodded as the elevator dinged and they stepped out, walking down to Dave's door. John pushed it open and they stepped inside the spacious room, immediately hearing the bickering of the two half-siblings.

"David, you need to-"

"Rose can you please shut the fuck up."

"Fine. But I mean it."

"Fuck you. I'll do it when I'm ready. John leaves for five minutes and you decide to fucking analyze me, what the shit." John rolled his eyes and Jade snickered, the two walking towards the voices. Jade managed to avoid stepping on any random smuppets lying around, her face contorting into one of mild distaste towards the offending items. They soon found the two blondes and Rose smiled up at them, nodding her head slightly at Jade.

"Sup Harley."

"Hey Dave! Sorry I'm late!"

"It's cool, we were just bullshitting anyway, so now we can actually do some shit."

"Awesome!" Everyone walked to their own instrument. Rose began tuning her violin with John's keyboard. Jade ran through some chords, showing off a little.

"Jeez Jade, you've gotten good!" John exclaimed over the racket of everyone playing random things at once. Dave had been running through a few mixes, his fingers gliding over the buttons on his turntables. Finally satisfied, the Strider made his way over to John. He said something that Rose and Jade didn't quite catch and John pointed at his music. The two seemed to be discussing something so Jade simply pulled out her own music and reviewed it.

"You're very talented." Jumping slightly, the adventurer whirled around only to meet teasingly violet irises.

"Rose, you scared me!" Jade scolded, wagging a finger. "And you've gotten really good yourself! I can't wait to hear John!" Jade sighed, tossing a glance in the boy's direction. They seemed to be arguing over something.

"He is quite the prodigy. I agree with you, in wanting to hear him."

"And Dave sounds so cool whenever he plays, so it doesn't even matter."

"Of course he does." Rose replied, her protective sister tone seeping into her voice. Jade smiled again, straightening her music.

"Hey John! Dave! We're ready!" John snickered as he pushed Dave away, both boys laughing softly. Dave's hands glided over his turntables; John over the keys. Jade pursed her lips, taking a deep breath and clutching tightly to her flute. Rose positioned her bow, tilting her head to hold her violin. John softly counted everyone down under his breath.

"1…2…3…4."

Rose began moving her arm and John's fingers flew down the scale, chords playing with his other hand. Soon, Dave had joined in with a few mixes and beats, his foot tapping along. Rose faded out, nodding her head before quickly coming back. Jade smirked as the song was forming, just listening to her friends. John had really taken off, his rolling chords beautifully adding another level to the music. Soon enough, her part had come up and Jade blew, solid and flowing noted ringing true. For a while it was just her and John, nodding to the music. Piano and flute, green and blue. Then Rose and Dave flew back in, adding more effect and blending in well. Soon all four of them were playing at once and Jade was smiling so hard she thought she would mess up. Rose looked so concentrated, her body swaying as she played. Dave's head bobbed to the beat, his fingers flying all around. His headphones were resting on his shoulders and a smirk spread its way across his face. John was smiling brightly, his playing beautiful, as always. Soon Rose faded out, followed by Jade. The two girls watched the boys play, and it was just them, turntables and piano. John rolled chords, playing his own little melody while Dave kept the beat. Even the cool kid had a bright smile. Soon even her faded out and John simply rolled a chord and finished the song, his eyes closed. The last note echoed in the room and it was silent. Finally it faded out and when no one could hear it anymore Dave quirked a smile and everyone erupted into squeals and shouts and laughter.

"Well that was rather impressive!"

"Holy shit man, you rocked!"

"Rose, you play so well! Oh my god you're like- AWESOME!"

"Dave, you were like moving so fast to the beats, omg!"

"Jade, you are like the master flute played, fuck."

"John, you really have grown as a pianist."

"That was hard as balls." The chatter continued for a while until everyone finally quieted down and they all smiled at each other. Jade squealed again and opened her arms.

"GROUP HUG!" John flew into her grasp at the speed of light, Rose following more calmly and finally Dave afterwards. They stayed like that, surrounded by a flute on a stand, turntables illuminated by a window, a violin placed almost perfectly on a seat, and a worn out keyboard. In the middle where four young adults, two girls, two boys. One wears shades, one wears square glasses. One has green eyes, the other violet. All four of them were best friends, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Jade's brilliant green eyes crinkled around the edges as her story ended. Of course she still remembered that day, years later, even without a reminder. She bounced a small child on her lap, the same appearance as John, but with deep green eyes instead of royal blue.

"Do you still have your flute, Grandma? Does Dave still wear his shades? Is Rose still really pretty? Is John famous now? Huh, huh, huh, huh?" The excitable child asked, a British accent peeking through his words. Heavens knows where he got it from.

'I'll tell you another day, Jake. Go play outside with nature for a while, ok? I'm a little tired."

"Ok!" he slid off her lap and when the older woman heard the door close she let a small tear leak from her eyes. It glittered with memories from the past. It had been a long time since she had picked up the flute, or even felt as happy as that day. Even Bec had passes away after a long life with Jade. Bec's passing had encouraged her to move in the first place. Without her beloved companion she was lost. Moving to an island in the middle of nowhere seemed like a good idea at the time. Taking her grandchild with her to keep her company was another good idea at the time. She wasn't that lonely now… however, Jade still missed those shady, violet eyes; those dark, mysterious shades; those blue emeralds as playful and excitable as her own green gems. She didn't see her best friends as often since she had moved to the middle of nowhere, but she still tried to keep in touch. She still had the recording of the song, the sheet music, and the photographs of that day. She listened and looked at them every chance she got. She could remember every detail. She would never forget it.


End file.
